The present invention relates to devices for processing voice signals from a transmitter having means for compressing their amplitude.
During the standard transmission of a speech signal the ratio between the peak power and the average power of the words is of the order of 15 dB, so that there is a poor transmission balance. To obviate this it is known to use devices for compressing the amplitude of the transmitted speech signal.
All the devices used (compression loop, saturated amplifier, etc.) strongly amplify the noise during the periods of silence of the transmitted speech, which makes reception very unpleasant.